Songs In X Minor
by Ryan Krupienski
Summary: A collection of parody songs pertaining to the whackiness of the X-Men universe ^_^ Included in the collection are "Independant X-Women" and "Opalicious!". More will be added every now and then.
1. Independant X-Woman

**Summary:** A collection of parody songs pertaining to the whackiness of the X-Men universe ^_^ Included in the collection are "Independant X-Women" and "Opalicious!". More will be added every now and then.

**Notes:** Only two songs as of me posting this on 12/06, but there hopefully will be more in the near future ^_^ This first one is "Independant X-Woman", based on the Destiny's Child song "Independant Woman". Basically, you can chalk this up to what was going on with the X-Women circa the 2000 Claremont Revolution.

**Disclaimer:** Well this isn't really a story, but !@#$ it, I don't own the X-Men, Marvel does. The song "Independant Woman" belongs to Beyonce Knowles and the peeps at Columbia records, I just tweaked it to make this little diddy ^_^

* * * * * 

"Independant X-Woman"

* * * * *

Pryde, Kitty,  
With my girl Jean,  
'Ro Munroe, Bets, and Cece,  
Rogue-y's X-Girls, come on,  
Uh, uh, uh,

Question!  
Tell me what you think about me,  
My friends are in danger but I'm gonna party,  
Do not call me tele if you feelin' lonely,  
Girl need a shoulder go find Wolverine,  
Question!  
Tell me how you feel about this,  
Diss my new costume I'll get really pissed,  
Boyfriend do not threaten me with all yo' muscle mass,  
Try to push my buttons I will kick your ass

These great double-D's,  
I'll flaunt 'em,  
This slammin' white streak,  
I'll flaunt it,  
My brand-new teke,  
I'll flaunt it,  
'Cuz I'm an X-Lady,  
If I wanted,  
The wings your flappin',  
I'll 'sorb 'em,  
The rays your blastin',  
I'll 'sorb 'em,  
The claws your slashin',  
I'll 'sorb 'em,  
'Cuz I'm an X-Lady, I'm an X-Lady

All X-Women, who independant,  
Throw your hands up at me,  
All X-Honies, who makin' money,  
Throw your hands up at me,  
All X-Mamas, who beat down malas,  
Throw your hands up at me,  
All X-Ladies, who truly feel me,  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl, I didn't know you could throw down like that,  
Roguey how your X-Girls throw down like that,  
Girl, I didn't know you could throw down like that,  
Roguey how your X-Girls throw down like that

Tell me what you think about this,  
Who would I chose if I was gonna kiss,  
Maybe go a round or two with Mr. Colossus,  
Gonna scratch that cajun traitor off my list,  
Question!  
How you like these powers that I brought,  
Try to ice my girls now you gonna get caught,  
Boyfriend do you really wanna end up like the Goth,  
Don't forget I'm written by Chris Claremont

These great double-D's,  
I'll flaunt 'em,  
This slammin' white streak,  
I'll flaunt it,  
My brand-new teke,  
I'll flaunt it,  
'Cuz I'm an X-Lady,  
If I wanted,  
The wings your flappin',  
I'll 'sorb 'em,  
The rays your blastin',  
I'll 'sorb 'em,  
The claws your slashin',  
I'll 'sorb 'em,  
'Cuz I'm an X-Lady, I'm an X-Lady

All X-Women, who independant,  
Throw your hands up at me,  
All X-Honies, who makin' money,  
Throw your hands up at me,  
All X-Mamas, who beat down malas,  
Throw your hands up at me,  
All X-Ladies, who truly feel me,  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl, I didn't know you could throw down like that,  
Roguey how your X-Girls throw down like that,  
Girl, I didn't know you could throw down like that,  
Roguey how your X-Girls throw down like that

Destiny, child...  
What's up?  
You in da house?  
Sho nuff!  
We'll break these flatscans off, X-Girl style

Girls of X, Charlie,  
Independant muties,  
No one else can scare me,  
Roguey's X-Girls

Oh, all X-Women, who independant,  
Throw your hands up at me,  
All X-Honies, who makin' money,  
Throw your hands up at me,  
All X-Mamas, who beat down malas,  
Throw your hands up at me,  
All X-Ladies, who truly feel me,  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl, I didn't know you could throw down like that,  
Roguey how your X-Girls throw down like that,  
Girl, I didn't know you could throw down like that,  
Roguey how your X-Girls throw down like that

Girl, I didn't know you could throw down like that,  
Roguey how your X-Girls throw down like that,  
Girl, I didn't know you could throw down like that,  
Roguey how your X-Girls throw down like that


	2. Opalicious!

**Summary:** A collection of parody songs pertaining to the whackiness of the X-Men universe ^_^ Included in the collection are "Independant X-Women" and "Opalicious!". More will be added every now and then.

**Notes:** This song is based on the most awful supporting character of all time, Opal Tanaka. If you're thinking, "WHO?", well, I envy you. Anyway, she's this ex-girlfriend of Iceman's, and she is just a HO. She's got big-ass MC Hammer pants and wears skull earrings, not to mention she's whinier than Rogue with a stubbed toe. I hate her so much, I wrote this little song about her! Another rewrite of a Destiny's Child song, this time it's "Bootylicious". Oh, this song is also the official theme song of B.U.C.K.S.H.O.T. (**http://bobbysworld.snarkyblue.com/buckshot/**), the #1 anti-Opal site on the net! Check it out, it ROCKS.

**Disclaimer:** Well this isn't really a story, but !@#$ it, I don't own the X-Men, Marvel does. The song "Bootylicious" belongs to Beyonce Knowles and the peeps at Columbia records, I just tweaked it to make this little diddy ^_^

* * * * * 

"Opalicious!"

* * * * *

Hiro, can you handle this,  
Madelyne, can you handle this,  
William, can you handle this,  
I don't think you can handle this,  
WOOOOOO!

Afraid to move, I've arrived,  
Lookin' coked-up, lookin' high,  
Baddest dressed, chick inside,  
DJ, it's Hammer time,  
Spotted me, a frozen thing,  
There you are, come on Bobby,  
Don't you wanna, dance with me,  
Can you handle, my whining?

Gotta do much better if I'm gon' dance with you tonight,  
Gotta work my big pants if I'm gon' dance with you tonight,  
Shake my hips, work them pants with the big ol' pockets,  
Got my skull earrings, now I'm gonna rock it,  
By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me,  
Grab on these big pants, it's time for take off

I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for 'em,  
Cuz my trousers too Opalicious for ya, hey  
I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for 'em,  
Cuz my trousers too Opalicious for ya, hey

Bobby, can you handle this,  
Bobby, can you handle this,  
Bobby, can you handle this,  
I don't think you can handle this,  
WOOOOOO!

I'm about, to break ya off,  
O-Town, comin' hard,  
Lead my hips, slap my thigh,  
Trouser wave, ride it high,  
Feelin' ghetto, watch me move,  
Now my big pants, have got the groove,  
Be lovin' my pockets, don't give 'em a diss,  
Can you handle, handle this?

I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for 'em,  
Cuz my trousers too Opalicious for ya, hey  
I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for 'em,  
Cuz my trousers too Opalicious for ya, hey

Shake my skull earrings all around (woo!),  
Make they teeth touch the ground (woo!),  
I can't help but wonder why (woo!),  
Are my skulls too skullalicious for ya, hey?

I shake my big pants at every chance,  
When I wiggle my hips you slip into a trance,  
I'm hopin' you can handle all these trousers that I have,  
Now let's cut a rug while we, scat some jazz

My big pants, da-dum, da-day,  
My big pants, da-dum, da-day,  
Da-dum, da-da-day-da-dum, da-da-day-da-dum,  
My big, big, big pants

I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for 'em,  
Cuz my trousers too Opalicious for ya, hey  
I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for 'em,  
Cuz my trousers too Opalicious for ya, hey

HEEE-HEEEEEE! Heeeee-eeee-eeeeeeeeee!

I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for 'em,  
Cuz my trousers too Opalicious for ya, hey  
I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for these big pants,  
I don't think you ready, for 'em,  
Cuz my trousers too Opaliciouuuuuuuuuuus for ya, babe-aaaaaaay-aaaay-aaaay-ay-ay!


End file.
